ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
End of an Era (Jane Smith 10)
Story The Time Beast pulls the chariot through a purple time tunnel, evil energy radiating and sending chills down Jane’s spine. Maltruant whips the reins, causing the Time Beast to go faster. Jane: Where are we going?! Maltruant: To the prison of the Great One. The Time Beast veers to the side, going through the time tunnel. They come out in a dark, dank cave, a slithering feature going through the endless purple tunnel. The body is semi-solid, as the chariot descends, landing on top of the serpent. Jane cautiously steps off the chariot, surprised by the hardened scales. Jane: What, what exactly is the Great One? Maltruant: Its true name is Grima. (Maltruant walks up next to Jane.) It is the creation of dark energy in space given life. It continued to grow exponentially, but was simply a beast. I discovered it eons ago, and using my powers, accelerated its growth, transforming it into the dragon like creature it is now. I acted as a medium to channel its power, as it needs a vessel to guide its savage nature. Jane: Grima? So the Grimleal, Maltruant: Translates as “loyal to Grima.” Booming Voice: Maltruant. The dragon shifts, Jane and Maltruant struggling to keep balance. The head of the dragon, encompassed in shadows, looks at them. It has six red eyes, and horns going parallel with its mouth larger than its head. Grima has several large wings, which flap to keep stationary. Grima: You return. After so long. Maltruant kneels, showing the Grimleal tattoo, which glows in response. Maltruant: My apologies, Master. My previous defeat left me weak and powerless, and unable to seek you a host. It took too long to return to you. Jane: (In fear) That voice. (She stumbles backwards, landing on her butt.) It’s, that energy mass from before. Maltruant: Yes. From the time you first learned of your alternate dimension counterparts, John, Ryder, Megaman. Jane starts to stand, as Maltruant blasts her with a time ray. She turns grey, as she is frozen in place. Maltruant walks up to her, tapping her on the forehead. Maltruant: After you all defeated the Chaos Lord, it was able to return to Grima, and merge with It. Due to that incident, Grima absorbed your DNA sequence, making anyone that shares your exact DNA compatible with the Fell One. Now, your DNA is female, but the only difference DNA wise is your double X chromosomes, so you can still be used for it. However, the host must be willing to take in the Fell One. And you obviously aren’t, since you opposed it before. I had thought that Looney John would’ve been perfect. However, his savage nature too closely resembles Grima’s, and therefore his mind might’ve overshadowed Grima’s. After much searching, I found the perfect host. Maltruant spins Jane’s body around, her facing the chariot. A hatch breaks off, as Grey Matter hops out, with decaying skin. One eye is droopy, as she reverts, into Janezarro. Janezarro: Ugh. Maltruant: Janezarro, the original Jane Smith of this dimension. I have to admit, that revelation startled me considerably. I did some digging, and learned that Servantis had reanimated her, turning her into essentially a zombie, which only knows how to obey orders. In no other dimension is there as perfect a host for Grima as this! Janezarro: Ugh. Maltruant walks over, and rolls Janezarro’s sleeve up. Maltruant presses his arm against her skin, it hissing and steaming, though she doesn’t groan in pain. Maltruant moves his arm, the Grimleal tattoo forming on her right arm. Maltruant: And now, the moment we’ve all been waiting for! Janezarro, touch your hands to the Fell One, and absorb its essence! Janezarro kneels and touches her hands, the dark energy shaking the cavern all around them. The energy goes into Janezarro, as her skin is revitalized. It matches Jane’s skin tone, and she has purple eyes and long black hair. Janezarro: (Maniacally) Now we’re talking! The Time Beast bites through its reins, as it runs off, teleporting. Grima snaps and catches the Time Beast in its mouth, faster than the eye can follow. It swallows the Time Beast, shimmering white. Grima: Now, we can leave. Grima roars, as a hole forms in the time energy. Grima flies through it, its serpentine body going up and down through it. End Scene The skies over Bellwood turn as dark purple as Grima’s prison dimension, as a tear opens high in the sky. Grima comes out, the flap of its wings shaking the ground. Its body is longer than the size of the city, and is larger than any To’kustar. Janezarro still has her hands on Grima’s scales. Janezarro & Grima: Now, let’s have a little fun! Janezarro presses her right arm to the scales, her Omnitrix being encompassed in it. She stands up, a scale cable attached to the Omnitrix, as it is buried. The scales glow purple, as Grima releases purple spores from its underside, them spreading across the land. The spores touch down, as they conjugate together, forming Risen aliens. Risen Four Arms, Rath, Gravattack and Madam Eye form, as they jump down, causing chaos and turmoil. Risen Jetray form in the sky. Janezarro: Muhahahaha! Behold, my new and improved Risen! Utilizing the aliens of the Omnitrix, I have the strongest lackeys in the universe! Maltruant: Yes, Janezarro. Speak with the voice of Grima! Let the planet, no, the universe know despair! Voice: Not while I’m around! A green time portal opens, as Captain Jack, a beautiful human with copper skin, appears. His body is ticking like a clock. Maltruant: You! Captain Jack: I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure. The name’s Captain Jack. Maltruant: And let me guess, Paradox sent you because he thinks you can stop me! Jack: He doesn’t do anything without knowing whether it will work or not! Jack fires a time ray, as Maltruant counters with his own. Jack rolls to the side, firing more shots. Maltruant dodges, and deflects one attack that is aimed at Janezarro. Jack circles Maltruant, as he fires a time ray, which hits Jane, unpetrifying her. Maltruant: You think you can stop me?! Janezarro twitches a finger, as Grima roars, its body curving up. The changed slope causes Jack to fall forward, ramming into Maltruant and causing both to fall. Grima emits a growl, as a purple time portal opens, both Jack and Maltruant falling through as it closes. Jane: No! Janezarro: Ah, finally! I’ve disposed of him! Jane turns to Janezarro, who shakes her head, allowing her hair to fall over her face, creating a sense of intimidation. Jane: What, you planned that to happen? Janezarro: Not in so many steps, but I was waiting for the chance to send Maltruant away. And now, he and Jack there will battle in the time stream, where Maltruant will lose. He’ll be broken into pieces, which will be hidden, and his main body lost and abandoned. He’s caught in an infinite time loop, never to be free! Jane: But, why? He Grima: Was merely a tool to get free. Jane: When was this made? Janezarro: From the beginning! First, YOU killed me! After that, Servantis revived me, horribly. My perfect complexion was gone, the connections in my brain were decayed. I had lost the ability to speak and communicate. To Servantis, I was a perfect, broken puppet who didn’t have any mind, when in truth, I was aware of everything. I bided my time until I could get my revenge. Servantis, Nailah, Maltruant. They all used me as their puppet, pulling on my strings to make me obey, but now the tides have turned! Because now, THERE ARE NO STRINGS ON ME! Jane’s eyes widen, a bead of sweat rolling down her face. Jane: Impossible. Puppet Master? Janezarro looks at Jane quizzingly, then in contemplation. Puppet Master: Ooh! I like that name! And now, for you. Unfortunately, Puppet Master raises her hands, fingers extended. Jane screams, as invisible strings tug on her, stretching her body out to the max, and continues to pull. Puppet Master: You are still a puppet. You’ve been a puppet ever since you’ve stolen my face. Now it is your time to be broken! Puppet Master violently twists her wrist, as Jane’s left arm does a full 180 degree turn, a single crack occurring at the shoulder. Pain is written on Jane’s face, but her scream is lost, instead losing consciousness. Puppet Master: That way, you can’t use that pesky Omnitrix of yours. But don’t think that I’m going to go easy on you. Not by a long shot. I’m going to make you suffer, and have you watch me (Grima growls) I mean us, burn your world alive. But for now, you’re just in the way. Puppet Master lifts her arm up, Jane limply floating in the air. Puppet Master swings her arm to the side, as Jane is thrown off Grima’s back, tumbling through the sky. Puppet Master’s expression becomes stern and serious, as a Plumber ship flies by, catching Jane. Grima ascends higher into the sky, Its roar echoing. End Scene Jane wakes up, extremely groggy. Ben is using mana to heal Jane’s arm, it throbbing in pain. Jane: Agh! Lucy: Relax, Jane. You’re okay. Jane looks up, seeing Lucy, Rook, Scout, Max, Elena, Volug and Tetrax, with Gluto flying the ship. Jane: (Weakly) You guys. Max: Sorry about before, Jane. Lucy explained everything in detail. Rook: Apologies for not checking up on you. Jane: Forget it. It’s already happened. Ben: What is that thing? Jane: Grima. Max: So, that is what Paradox warned about. Lucy: Wait, you knew?! Max: That was the point of Operation Scorpio, an attempt to prevent this from happening. I thought that observing and stopping the leader of the Grimleal from summoning it. Ben: This break is pretty bad. It’ll take a bit of time to fix it. Max: Unfortunately, that’s the one thing we don’t have. But, we do have backup. The Plumber ship lands, as Risen Wolf Banes run rampant. Risen Cannonbolt roll at the ship, ramming it from the side. Part of the wing is broken off, as is a leg, causing it to tumble over. Risen Cannonbolt rolls again, as it is caught in lightning, suspended in the air. It is forced to open up, being blasted by a radioactive blast, destroying it. Those on the ship get off, to find Servantis, Swift, Leander, Alan, Helen, Pierce and Manny there. Lucy: You guys?! Servantis: We are on the same side now. Despite the fact that Jane failed to stop this thing. I assume that means Janezarro became the host. Jane: How did you? Ben: We can handle this without you. Max: No, we can’t. Servantis has the most intel on this thing, as he’s spent his whole career preparing for it. Servantis: The Coming Storm, has come. Lucy: Wait, this is the Coming Storm?! That’s messed up. I thought you were just crazy. Risen Spitters line up, spitting slime at the group. A dragon shaped energy wave tears through it, pulverizing the Risen Spitters. The group looks, seeing Mecha holding his dragon bazooka. Lucy: Mecha! You made it! Mecha: You’re lucky I responded to your call after you disappeared on me like that! Jane was horrible help! Ben: Hello! She’s right here! Jane: (Wincing) What about Argit? Mecha: Oh, give up on that weasel! He’s long gone! Voice: Good thing I found him then! Everyone looks confused, as Nails walks towards them, carrying Argit by the collar. Argit: Let me go! This is no way to treat me! Servantis: Well. The escapee returns. Nails: Consider yourself honored. I could kill you if I wanted to. Swift: This is not the time for that. Servantis: Benjamin, get Jane to a safe location, and heal her. Swift, Leander, guard their location. Everyone else, we are going to drive these things off. Ben helps Jane stand, her wincing in pain as they head to an abandoned building nearby. Swift and Leander follow them, firing neuroshocks and radioactive blasts that repel the Risen Jetray. Manny: Alright. First one to pound in 100 of them earns the title of strongest hero! Pierce: How can you make this a game? Manny: Like this. Uragh! Manny charges in, as he clashes fists with Risen Four Arms. Risen Four Arms lifts Manny in the air, spinning him around. Manny yells, as Pierce sighs. He fires thorns, which pierce through Risen Four Arms’ hands. It drops Manny, him slamming his elbows into it, destroying it. Manny: That counts as mine! Pierce: Whatever. Alan releases streams of fire, which is countered by Risen Spitter. Max wields a cannon, firing a blast that destroys Risen Spitter. Helen dashes in, zooming around and distorting Risen Echo Echo. Helen then collides with Risen Cannonbolt, sending her flying. Risen Cannonbolt continues towards her, when Tetrax gets in front of her, forming a crystal ramp. Risen Cannonbolt is launched into the air, crashing through a building. Helen: Thanks. Tetrax: No problem. Elena swings energy whips, keeping a Risen Ssslither at bay. Gluto comes down and body slams it, as Servantis blasts the Risen with lightning, destroying it. Nails: Alright, Argit. Take out as many of them as you can. Nails cocks her body, then throws Argit through the air, him screaming as he goes through it. Argit: I DON’T WANT TO DIE! Argit stops in midair, seemingly weightless. He looks relieved, until he sinks like an anvil, crashing into the ground. Risen Gravattack raises his hand, as Argit goes up. Nails cracks her knuckles, going down on all fours. Nails: Let’s see if I can’t subside this bloodlust. Nails charges, as she transforms into Crabdozer. She rams Risen Gravattack, impaling it with her horn. It breaks apart, as Argit hits the ground, scurrying off. Argit: This is a place for fools and heroes! And I’m not either of those! Risen Echo Echo multiplies to surround Argit, boxing him in. Terrified, Argit fires quills from his body, hitting all the Risen. They all fall asleep, as Argit runs off. Risen Madam Eyes shoot streams of fire at Crabdozer, not even scathing her. Crabdozer charges in, ramming them all. Crabdozer roars triumphantly, when she is hit by sonic howls. She bellows in pain, and reverts, Nails holding her ears. Nails: Agh! Someone shut them up! Risen Wolf Banes pin Nails down with their sonic howls, when Scout and Volug appear, Volug in his werewolf form. They fire their sonic howls, which distort the Risen Wolf Banes. Mecha then fires his dragon bazooka, destroying them. Mecha: Hey Manny! My score has gone up to six! Manny swings at a Risen Ssslither, which continues to slip out of the way of his fists. Risen Ssslither then trips Manny, him hitting the ground. Risen Ssslither goes to attack, when Lucy strikes it with a mace hand, destroying it. Lucy: I’m up to eight now! Try and keep up! Servantis’ skull is open, him releasing lightning. Risen Brainstorms surround him, countering with their own lightning. Servantis is forced on the defensive, forming a force field to protect himself. Volug fires a sonic howl, disrupting the concentration of the Risen Brainstorm. Nails: Now, to take my score up to ten! Nails transforms into Vicetopus, as she extends several tentacles, grabbing the Risen Brainstorms, squeezing and destroying them. Servantis: That form. I see. Well done, Both Volug and Vicetopus growl at Servantis, startling him. They then go off, continuing the battle. Servantis: Such a shame that they escaped my control. Grima roars, its echo shaking the city. Glass breaks all around them, everyone covering themselves. Servantis: This needs to end. I, have to end it. Characters * Jane Smith * Captain Jack * Lucy Mann * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Max Tennyson * Volug * Scout * Elena * Tetrax * Gluto * Mecha * Nails * Argit * Rooters ** Proctor Servantis ** Swift ** Leander ** Alan Albright ** Manny Armstrong ** Pierce Wheels ** Helen Wheels Villains * Maltruant * Grima * Janezarro (turns into Puppet Master) * Puppet Master (birth) * Risen ** Risen Four Arms ** Risen Rath ** Risen Gravattack ** Risen Madam Eye ** Risen Jetray ** Risen Wolf Bane ** Risen Cannonbolt ** Risen Spitter ** Risen Echo Echo ** Risen Ssslither ** Risen Brainstorm Aliens Used By Janezarro * Grey Matter By Nails * Crabdozer * Vicetopus Trivia * The Time War reaches its peak, with Grima, the Fell One, released. * It's revealed that Maltruant is caught in a time loop like the canon series, where the events of this episode lead him to the first events of the Time War shown in The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee. * Janezarro, gaining the ability to communicate again thanks to Grima, becomes the Puppet Master. * Janezarro being unable to communicate and being assumed to be mindless and dumb, is actually a common assumption for those with communication disabilities. However, many are actually pretty intelligent, as was the case here. * The vision shown by Morpheus in Breaking Point occurs here. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Coming Storm Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Rooters Arc Category:Earth-68: Time War Category:Earth-68: Puppet Master saga Category:Jane Smith 10: Nemetrix Arc